


SACRIFICE

by Buio_Angelo



Category: Carry On-Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, The Mage will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 10:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10534815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buio_Angelo/pseuds/Buio_Angelo
Summary: Baz and Simon get kidnapped. I will keep the rest a secret.Baz and Simon will not be killed. Nor will Penelope be killed.





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Carry On.

Simon  
Simon is taking his daily walk with Baz. Baz has his hands behind his back and seems to know where they are going. Simon doesn't. Or rather, he lost track after the tenth turn they took and focused on not making the Normals fall over with his now invisible wings and tail. How Baz manage to know where he is between rows and rows of identical buildings is a mystery to Simon, and he remembered asking him about it once. Baz had replied, "Every building is different, Snow. The plants outside every building, the things people hang out of their windows. Even an idiot would know the difference."  
Speaking of Baz, Simon still isn't sure what to think. He loves Baz to the roots of their existence, no doubt. He isn't sure of his sexuality. He wants to keep him. He doesn't know what to do with him.  
Simon doesn't know what to think, so he doesn't.  
They took another turn. Simon took one look at his watch, and is surprised. Baz usually walks around for thirty minutes straight(how he manages to do that, Simon doesn't know. probably vampire senses or something) and head back toward his and Penny's flat. Then after some hours Penny comes back from work and he'll occupy himself convincing Baz to stay for the night. It doesn't take much convincing, since Baz always turns into a swooning puddle of vampire beneath him after they are finished.  
They took another turn.  
Unable to hide his curiosity anymore, Simon asked, "Uh-Why aren't we back home yet?"  
A small crease formed between Baz's eyebrows. Simon kissed it, cupping Baz's face in his hands. Baz leaned into his touch, closing his beautiful silvery eyes briefly. He looks worried. And breathtaking. Baz is always breathtaking.  
Then Baz blushed a little. The color spread delicately onto his cheeks."I don't know" he admitted, "I lost track after some time. I was hoping you wouldn't notice."  
"You think ... You think I wouldn't notice?"  
"Well, you are always oblivious."  
"I am hurt!" Simon clutched at himself and faked heartache. Then he looked up at Baz and smiled.  
"You are the cheesiest drama queen." Baa retorted.  
He is still blushing. He looks adorable this way, sexy. Simon leaned up to kiss him.  
Simon isn't sure what happened next. He hears the sound of chains. Something slamming into the ground. Baz tore his lips away so hard it stings, crouching into a protective stance above him.  
He looks up, and is alarmed to see themselves in a massive cage. Facing them is the long-dead Mage. The Mage flashes a smile their way. "Caught you, Simon, my boy."


	2. What do you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz tells Simon something! This is not canon.  
> It's written from Baz's POV.

Baz  
Crowley, Snow's response is just so fucking predictable. I could have face palmed.  
Of all the things to ask, he stutters a "But y-you are d-dead. I-I killed you."  
But in all honesty, I was glad he asked that. I had been wanting to know.  
The Mage laughed. "Simon, my dear boy. Can't you see that I'm not alive? When you gave your magic, one extra piece of it formed me. I have to say it did a good job." He tapped his forearm,"As good as new. I do have some added powers too."  
I felt a force flowing inside me. I suddenly am not in control of my own body. I feel weak. I hate feeling weak. My hand flew to my face in its own accord. It slapped me. Then I felt a surge of warmth and the flow is gone. I am in control once more.  
The Mage smiled. "Sweet."  
Snow's head seemed to clear a little, and He took the strategy he's always used on me. Or an enemy. I'm not sure he has a plan, he just kind of slips into it. "What do you want from me?"  
The Mage fucking laughed again. "You? I don't need anything from you, my boy. It's your boyfriend"-he made a sweeping gesture, indicating me-"that I want."  
Snow turned his gaze to me. I see his blue eyes filled with curiosity, so extraordinarily odinary blue. Shit.  
Clearing my throat awkwardly, I began to explain. The words came quickly enough. "You see, not only was my mother the headmistress of Watford, she rules an army of half-Mages. They weren't magickal but they were powerful. Insanely so. The army is turned to stone and buried in the ground when not in use. The army is immortal unless wounded. In return of letting them borrow land, the owner of that particular piece of land has the privilege to decide when to fight in a war.  
"The commander and strategist of this army is me, the heir to the Pitches. I also get to choose which side to fight on."  
I rise an eyebrow at Snow, waiting for him to say something. Anything.  
Then I hear one word."Cool."  
What the fuck.  
"Problem is, Snow, we don't know where the army is buried."  
I heard a polite cough behind me. "Actually, we do. Your army is under Watford."  
Aleister Crowley, that's gonna be the worst news I've ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcome, if you want to correct something, don't hesitate! Flames are not though.


End file.
